A Dance With Death
by HeartBenny
Summary: Rima is an assassin along with her best friends however nobody aside from themselves know. When she is forced to assassinate the one she loves, (Purple-Head) will she take to the plunge or get killed herself? And why does Nagihiko keep teasing her? RIMAHIKO! Also Kutau, Yairi, Tadamu, and even Amuto!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone~! It's LittleMissAwesum14! This is my first Shugo Chara! fic! It's contains Rimahiko, Kutau, Yairi, Tadamu, and also Amuto! But mostly Rimahiko! 'Cus they're so cute~!**

**Ikuto: So I am in this story? *smirk* I thought you didn't like me.**

**LMA14: Well, just barely you're in the story.**

**Tadase: TSUKIYOMI IKUTO! Get away from the author!**

**Ikuto: Make me Kiddy King.**

**Tadase: HOLY CROWN**

**Rima: ANYWAY, the author want's to apologize for any grammar mistake and etc.**

**Nagihiko: Enjoy the story~! *wink***

**Rima: Purple-Head you're an idiot. *smacks the cross dresser in the head***

**Disclaimer: I don't own Shugo Chara or anything in it, including the characters. **

**Nagihiko: Only in your dreams will you own me!**

**Me: Actually yes. In my dreams. I had a dream where i owne-**

**Amu: ONTO THE STORY!**

**Me: Hey I'm not finis-**

* * *

**A Dance With Death**

**Chapter 1**

"No please. Please just take what you want. Money, food, anything. Just don't kill me please."

I smirked. "The one thing I want and am here for is…

…

…

your death."

I smiled sweetly. "Sweet dreams!"

"No pl-"

I slid my knife across his throat.

I giggled.

* * *

"Yo Rima hurry up!" My best friend Amu yelled to me. "We're gonna be late!" I ran quickly towards her.

I'm Rima. Rima Mashiro, Chibi-Devil, Ice Queen, Blondie, Dollie, Mashiro-san, Rima-tan, R- you get the point. Maybe you've heard of me? No? Good. Us assassins shouldn't be known to the public. Sh*t! I didn't say that….. Don't turn me in!…..

Meh….. you would've found out anyway.

I Rima Mashiro, along with my friends Amu Hinamori, Yaya Yuiki, and Utau Hoshina are assassins. We work for Easter. Our director and boss Yukari-san tells us who to, you know, kill. Usually it's political people or higher up in rank figures. People with loads of cash. The people who request the kill pay us big bucks. Which I desperately need. Due to my parents constant fighting I ran away from home and bought an apartment on the other side of town. Yeah I'm only in 6th grade your point? Screw society… ANYWAY now I kinda live near where Amu and Purple-Head live.

You know…..Purple-Head. The cross dresser? *Sigh* Nagihiko? Yeah…..

Anyway back to reality!

"Good morning Amu. Rima-chan." said the rich, stupid, Purple-Head who popped out of nowhere. People these days…

"Morning Nagi!" Amu replied cheerfully.

I just nodded.

"Rima-chan are you okay?" I looked up. "You seem kinda spaced out.." Yeah I was. I had a single mission last night and it took a while. Damn guards everywhere in the building. So if you put two together I didn't get any sleep.

"Why do you care Purple-Head?" I asked coldly. I didn't get the name 'Ice Queen' for nothing.

"I'm just worried. I don't want my favorite little blonde to walk into a wall and get hurt do I?" Now most girls would be all "KYAAAAAAAAA!" and stuff, but I'm not most girls. I just hmphed.

"I thought that Tadase was your favorite blonde." Amu whipped her head around.

"TADASE? WHERE?" You see, Amu here has feelings for a certain shota. Off in the distance I saw Yaya and Kairi walk into school together. 'I didn't know they were friends.' I thought.

"He's probably inside Amu-chan which is where we should be as well." the cross dresser said. He was right though. School was about to start.

**~Later~**

*Yawn* Ugh, classes were so boring. After school it was time for our Guardian meeting. The Guardians were an elite club here at school that only specific people could join. AKA people with Chara's. My Chara Kusukusu had been sleeping in my bag all day. Se had been worn out from last night as well.

Tadase, Yaya, and Kairi were already at the Royal Garden when I walked in. Tadase was the King chair with his Chara Kiseki, I am the Queen Chair with my Chara Kusukusu, Cross dress is the Jack with Rhythm and Temari, Yaya's the ace with Pepe, and Amu is the joker with Ran, Miki, Su, and Dia. Kairi was the Jack in training for next year when we (6th graders) graduate.

"Hi Rima-tan!" Yaya shouted. "Come sit next to Yaya today!" I smiled as I made my way up to her. "Yaya was a big girl today! Yaya made brownies for us all!" I looked at the table and only saw tea.

"Yaya you ate the brownies huh?"

"Yup! And they were delicious!" Typical Yaya. I've always wondered how she's not fat. She must burn the calories from when she's having tantrums.

I sat down and we waited for Purple-Head and Amu. He was soon here and then came Amu breathlessly running in almost running over Purple-Head over.

"Woah Amu! Why are you running?" She bent over and gasped for air.

"Ikuto *huff* was *huff* being a pervert." she said.

Tadase got all made. "Where is he now Amu-chan?"

She glanced at him. "He just disappeared." Then she proceeded to sit next to Tadase leaving Purple-Head….. next to me!

He sat down and did that creepy smile smirk thing of his. I blushed and scooted closer to Yaya.

"Aww Rima-tan likes Yaya! But she most love Nagi! Look she's blushing!" Yaya shouted happily. Let's get this clear…. I don't love Purple-Head….much. Okay I'll admit he's very attractive and I may have a small crush on said Purple-Head but I definitely do not love him. Nope. There's no way.

My face was hot. "I'm not blushing I'm just flushed because it's hot in here.

Amu, Tadase, Yaya, and Kairi, gave me a 'sure…' look while cross dresser just smiled. What an idiot.

* * *

The meeting just ended. After saying goodbye the boys left leaving us there alone. Once they were out of sight, we quickly, but I slowly, ran to the Easter building, entered our pin codes, and went inside.

It was like a maze but since we've been here before many times it was no problem figuring out where to go.

We got to Yukari-san's office in almost no time at all. We went in and she was seated at her desk.

"Hey guys I have a new mission and it involves all of you." We looked at each other and smiled.

"Forgetting someone?" asked Utau who just walked in.

"Utau-chi!" Yaya yelled while glomping Utau.

"Hi Yaya!" She smiled. "Now get off me." She glared.

"Bi-polar jerk." Yaya mumbled while sulking back over to us.

"Anyway, I'll fill you in on most of the details tomorrow because I have to go to a meeting, but here's the basic situation. A guy hired a female dancer and her three guy friends to work at a party 'kay? Turns out the party was to celebrate a new bar or something I dunno, and he wanted a pretty, young girl to lure men inside. Turns out she was actually guy and everyone left the party angry after they trashed the place. Before he found out, he paid "her" a lot of money. The boy after everyone left then with his friends bailed taking the money and now the guy wants it back. So that's where we come in. He'll pay us a lot to kill them, get the money back, and yeah. Due to sources turns out they're having a party in like, two weeks, and it's invitation only. So get invited and do yah know. Whatever you do. BTW the guy said that if you don't kill them, he'll find you and kill you. But I have no worries about that 'cus I know you'll do great! I hafta go. Tell you more tomorrow bye!"

Then she quickly took off leaving us there with our mouths wide open.

"Why would he give us money just to get him back his money?" Amu asked. I just shrugged and woke Kusukusu up.

"Alright Kusukusu. We have a new job. I'll tell you about it at home." She nodded and went back to sleep. Our Chara's when we transform with them, give us more power, stealth, and more accurate and sharp mental abilities. Sure we stand out more but hey, it has its pros and cons.

"Well I have to go now." I said going back to that dingy apartment I called home.

* * *

I was doing my homework when the phone rang.

"Hello, Rima speaking."

"Hey Rima it's Nagi… you're glaring at me through the phone."

"Yup. So what do you want?"

"Well Kukai, Tadase, Kairi, and I are having a party in two weeks and were wondering if you wanted to come. It's a masquerade ball thingy so wear a mask and a pretty dress. It'll be held at my estate out in the country-ish area. Can you come?" he asked. 'Damn rich people.' I thought.

"Why are you asking me now if it's two weeks away?" I asked.

"So you have time to get a dress and mask and stuff." he answered. I could almost feel his smile. "Oh and Rima?"

"What?" I answered obviously annoyed.

"Save a dance fore me 'kay?" he said.

"Jerk!" and with that I hung up on him.

While trying to fall asleep I kept thinking about our mission.

'A cross dresser and a cross dresser's friends. Hmm…..' Suddenly it hit me. Two weeks? A party? And most importantly….

A cross dresser?

That's when I realized who I am going to have to kill…

'Purple-Head…..' I thought worriedly.

**Well hoped you enjoyed. **

**Feel free to leave any questions and/or comments for the characters! And also feel free to suggest any certain types of murders you wanna see!**

**Rima: Review please~!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A Dance With Death**

**Chapter 2**

"After her!" "Don't let her get away!" "She killed Tateishi-sama, she must pay!"

Heh… insolent fools…you'll never catch me…. no one will….

* * *

I walked into school that morning feeling more tired than usual. I was up all night with a mission and this one was more difficult than usual. Guards were everywhere along with alarms and traps. It kept me up until the early morning. When I finally got home to try to fall asleep I couldn't. Why? Because of stupid Fujisaki. I was thinking of how I have to kill him.

"Rima!" I looked up from my feet. "Ohayou!" Amu smiled at me. "Tough night?" I nodded. "Try to sleep during class. I'll cover for you." Amu was a great friend.

"Amu-chi, Rima-tan! Guess what!" Yaya came running towards us. "Kairi-kun said hi to Yaya this morning!" She squealed and hugged herself. You see, Yaya liked Kairi. Too bad he has to die. The same thing for Amu. Instead she likes Tadase. Personally I think she'd look better with Ikuto. But meh, her decision.

Me? I don't like anyone. Never have never will. I don't even know what "like" or at that what "love" is. I've never received it so why should I give it out? I have nothing to give.

Besides….. what is love? When does "like" become "love"? "Like" as in friend. "Like" as in respect. "Like" as in admire. Why are there so many different kinds of "like?" So when does "like" turn into "love?" Where's the boundary? I don't know. One day I'll find out. **(WHOOOOO Nagi quote! Well most of it anyway. {Shugo Chara! Vol 4 Side Story}) **

Yaya and Amu say that the freak purple-head likes me. But he's a liar. I don't trust liars.

We went to homeroom and did all that morning junk. I didn't care at all. Fujisaki kept looking at me out of the corner of his eye. Why? Can't he see that I don't like him? I felt my eyes drooping by the time first period started. Ughhhhhh. School. I'm just gonna sleep.

* * *

By the time I woke up it was the end of the day. *Grumble* Oh yeah. I slept through lunch. Kusukusu eyed me.

"Rima it's time to go to the Royal Garden." she said smiling. Sometimes I couldn't keep up with her happiness.

We walked there and bumped into Kairi.

"Hello Queen." I nodded to him and continued walking. "Queen?" I turned around. He was slightly squirming and was red in the face. "I- uh- that it-eto-ano-ano ne-." I was losing patience. "What?" He finally looked me in the eye. "Does Ace like me?" I snickered at his face. "Gotten over Amu eh?" He blushed and nodded sheepishly. "Yeah. She does." Then I walked off.

He didn't specify which "like" he meant. Friendly? Respectful? Admirable? Or did he mean "like" as "love?" People are so confusing…..

I reached the garden and as expected everyone was inside. "Mashiro-san? I'm surprised your late." Tadase exclaimed. I just shrugged and sat down. "She just had a rough night." Amu explained. Cross dresser looked at me. "What happened Rima-chan?" My eyes widened. 'Crap! Make an excuse! Make an excuse!'

Kusukusu said, "She just couldn't sleep at all Nagi!" I silently thanked her."Oh is that so?" I just nodded. I've been doing that a lot today huh?

* * *

After the meeting everyone said goodbye and we all went our separate ways. However later us girls would meet up at the park. Why not the headquarters? Why not the park? It's nice out today. Your point?

At the park we discussed basic stuff. What we'll use, what time, and where we will do it. Then Yukari-san told us our targets. "Okay, here goes. Utau, Kukai. Yaya, Kairi. Amu, Tadase. Rima, Nagihiko." The other girls gasped.

"You mean it is their party!?" Utau yelled. They got the invites too put obviously did not put two and two together like I had. Yaya was crying. "Yaya doesn't want to kill Kairi-kun! Yaya loves Kairi-kun! Nononononononononono! Yaya won't do it! NONONONONONO~!" Amu was just pale in the face and was visibly sweating. I contained my emotions and kept on my poker face.

"I'm sorry girls but we have to. We have no choice." Yukari-san said glumly. Yaya just glared at her. "YOU MEAN YOU DON'T MIND THE FACT THAT I HAVE TO KILL YOUR BROTHER? I THOUGHT YOU LOVED YOUR BROTHER? BUT NO. BECAUSE YOU DON'T WANT TO DIE I HAVE TO KILL THE FIRST GUY I'VE EVER LIKED. I-I-…..JUST NO!" Yaya ran off crying. I was honestly shocked. She only used "I" when serious about something. Amu and Utau had tears in their eyes. I couldn't blame Utau. Her and Kukai are perfect for each other. I even made up Kutau as their pairing name! **(Yup Rima made it up so ha! BTTS)** And Amu, well, I like Tadase. I really do. But still…. IKUTO IS SO MUCH BETTER FOR HER! *Ahem*

"Well girls, since tomorrow is Saturday, why don't we go dress shopping?" Utau said wiping her tears. It killed her on the inside. I can tell. Amu nodded weakly and I said, "Sure." All of us were quiet after that.

We went home quietly.

Why do I feel this way? I knew I would have to kill him. Even if it wasn't me ending his life, he would still be dead. Why do I feel like the world is crushing me? I don't like that purple head…..but why? Someone tell me. Get him out of my head! Tell him to leave! Anyone! Just make him leave! I felt drops of water on my head. I looked up to see rain.

'Oh….….it's as if the world is teasing me…. why?'

**That's it! Sorry it's kinda short! So this was more of a filler chapter. Next chapter is dress shopping, more drama, and…. DUN DUN DUN….. Rima's past! Plus Kukai will be in the next chapter I promise!**

**BTW I changed my username! Now It's HeartBenny. I wanted to do the less than sign and a 3 but NOOOO FF wouldn't let me. It can be interpreted as that, or like signing the heart symbol and your name, or love Benny since heart equals love. Even like thumping and pumping Benny meaning always trying to do my best no matter the outcome or how difficult. I don't know, however you wanna interpret it. :D Benny is my name though :) (I'm a girl however. It's a nickname...long story)**

**Well please Review, Favorite, and Follow!**

**Love yah~!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello again! I promised I would update and here I am! Thank you to everyone who followed, reviewed, and favorited! It means so much to me! I hope this longer chapter makes up for the previous short, bad one.**

**GO GO DRAMA~!**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Shugo Chara! nor its characters. Only the story. But if I got the Embryo you know what I'd wish for!**

**A Dance With Death**

**Chapter 3**

"Mommy, daddy, no! Please don't be angry! I'm sorry! Just don't hit me! Mommy! I love you! No! It hurts! Stop!"

* * *

"Rima!" Utau's voice snapped Rima out of her daydream. "What do you think about this one?" She was holding up a black floor length dress that was strapless. It was made of a silky material. A silver belt divided the smooth top part from the ruffly bottom. It was very pretty but not Rima's taste. "It'd look better on you Utau." Said girl glanced at it. "Maybe you're right." Then she went off to the dressing rooms.

Rima looked around the store. Amu was wearing a pretty pink and gold dress. It had a lace up back and was very glittery. The were tiny, silver, gems all along the hem and sides. It suited her. Yaya was wearing a green floor length that flowed with every step. The rich, emerald color made her hair and eyes stand out. She had a cute clutch to go with it. They looked at me and waved me over.

"What do you think of this Rima-tan?" Yaya asked. "You look nice." She seemed to be better than yesterday about the whole Kairi thing but you could tell she was upset. She sighed. "Well, might as well look pretty for Kairi. Knowing it's the last thing he'll see." I smiled sympathetically at her. Amu did as well.

"That dress looks good on you Amu." She looked down at it. "You think so? I'm not so convinced it's the right one." I toke another look. "It is." She smiled. "If Rima says it's nice then it must be." I glared at her. "What's that supposed to mean?" She flinched slightly. "Nothing, nothing. Hey you need to go find a dress. Hurry up. Yukari-san wanst to tell us how we'll," she gulped. "Do it."

I left them and walked around the store. I went through the racks but nothing seemed to look good or catch my eye. Then I saw it. It was a wispy yet subtle white color. It had low shoulders and gems all over. There were splashes of different hues of blue. Along the bottom was a light blue ribbon with lace. Overall is was draping perfectly and was absolutely stunning. Yaya came up to see what I was looking at.

"Yaya thinks that would look good on Rima-tan." I just grabbed it and headed towards the dressing room.

Utau's POV

As I headed out of the dressing room Rima headed in. She was holding a dress that would suit her perfectly. As I went over to Amu my phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hey Idol it's Kukai!"

"Waddya want Soccer Boy?"

"Wanna go get ramen? A new shop opened downtown." I considered my options. Going to get ramen for the last time with him, or not going, breaking his little athletic heart, and then killing him. It seemed to cruel.

"Fine kid. I'll meet you there in say two hours?"

"Works for me. And remember, that was your first strike!"

"Yeah yeah." Then I hung up. Well that's something to look forward to.

Amu's POV

Utau was on her phone when she made her way over to me. Something about ramen she was saying. 'Kukai.' I thought dismissing her call.

I changed out of my dress and paid for it. As I was waiting for the others I thought I saw a flash of blue outside. I ran to the window but nothing was there. I was hoping it was Ikuto…. Wait…. Ikuto? I like Tadase! Why would I want to see Ikuto. He's a pervert. Ick.

I sighed. The girls sure were taking their time. 'I wish Ran and the others were here.' I thought. We left our charas at home seeing as they would get in the way of shopping. Besides, they'd probably fight about the dress color. Ran'd want pink, Miki blue, Su green, and Dia yellow. I would've gotten a dress with all those colors but they don't have any. News flash! So I just got pink. Oh well.

I stared out the window the remainder of the time we were at the store.

Rima's POV

I tried the dress on and it fight perfectly. I bought it and we left the store. Utau ran off saying something about Ramen and Kukai. Hmm. Yaya forced Amu into buying her candy so they went to the candy shop a few blocks away. Meanwhile I just head home to Easter to get details on the plan.

Suddenly I was grabbed and pulled into an alleyway.

"This one's pretty." One man said. His breath smelt like alcohol. "Oh yeah. She looks like fun." I was terrified I couldn't move no matter how much I wanted to. "Let's beat her and when she's too weak we'll seal the deal." The first man said. The second started to slap me.

That's when I finally found my voice. "HELP! Anybody HELP!" I screamed praying someone would find me. This brought back bad memories. "Mommy, daddy, no! Please don't be angry! I'm sorry! Just don't hit me! Mommy! I love you! No! It hurts! Stop!" I started to faint.

"Rima!" I heard before the world went black.

Nagihiko's POV **(Yeah finally! Rima: Hush you! Sowwy)**

I was out looking around town when I heard a voice.

"HELP! Anybody HELP!"

I quickly ran to an alleyway where I thought I heard it. There was Rima about to get raped by these to drunk guys. "Rima!" I yelled. She looked at me and then fainted. I ran up to those guys then started to beat the shiz outta them. Once they left I quickly picked up Rima and brought her to my house which happened to be nearby."

'You'll be okay Rima. It'll be fine.' I kept thinking to myself over and over as I ran.

**(Awww that was short)**

Rima's POV

I was standing in a room. A younger me was sitting there drawing on the floor. 'What's going on?' I thought. Suddenly the door slammed open and the younger me looked up.

"It's cold. Why is it so cold? Mommy? Daddy? Is that you? Why are you coming closer? What's with those grins? AAH stop! Don't! Don't hit me again Daddy please!" she said.

"You useless piece of shit." He screamed at the younger me. I cried and cried. Mommy was kicking me harder and harder. "Stop crying Rima! You should be happy! We are showing you how much we love you! Smile you little wench!" Mommy yelled. "It hurts no!" I screamed.

The room suddenly disappeared. I looked around my surroundings. I was at a school. A younger, but as young as before me was sitting on a swing while her classmates where around her. "Rima's a misfit! Rima is a loser!" The chanted. I was suddenly pushed of the swing. Dirt was being kicked on me. I ran over to the kids to get them to stop but no one noticed me. The didn't even glance at me.

The girls started pulling my hair while the boys continued their teasing. I just looked at myself feeling useless.

A bright light surrounded me. I was then standing on a hill. My younger self stood before me… covered in…..blood? "Those jerks. Always teasing me. I showed them. I SHOWED THEM! They wanted love? They got love! Rima love! I gave them all the love they needed! Exactly how Mommy and Daddy gave Rima love! Instead of the usual beating… I killed them. I killed all those pathetic weaklings!" I was laughing. Suddenly an egg popped out and hatched.

"Hi Rima. I'm Kusukusu! Born from your desire to laugh! I see what makes you laugh. Hee hee. Your right it is funny!" She smiled at the chara. Suddenly she turned around her eyes wide. Me thinking I was spotted quickly began to think of an excuse.

"Hello. I am Yukari Sanjo. I see you have a few stains on your shirt." I scowled. "What's it to you? You're not here to arrest me are you?" She laughed. "No I'm here to hire you. I heard about your "incident" with those kids. Excellent skill I must say. How about you come with me and I'll teach you to harness them." I raised an eyebrow. "I see you don't believe me. Here." She held out a ton of money. I started at it greedily. "It's all yours if you join." My younger self complied.

A light brought me to a building. Easter. I recognized. In earlier days. My younger self was getting introduce to Amu, Utau, and Yaya who were in kind of similar predicaments. **(more on their pasts and problems in future chappies. keep an eye out for them!) **She stared at them and eventually they were talking as if they'd known each other their entire lives.

Then I was whooshed to an all black room. There was no escape. I then realized that what I saw was my past. How I became an assassin. It was something I wanted to forget. I didn't want to remember my parents or the looks of terror on those kids faces. NO! I clutched my head and knelt on the ground. "STOP! JUST GET OUT OF MY HEAD!" I screamed.

Suddenly I was being shaken. "Rima! Wake up!" I opened my eyes and there was Nagi all up in my face. His big chocolate yes started into my hazel gold ones. "Are you okay? You were screaming!" I looked around my surroundings. I was in a bed in a very traditional Japanese looking room. The only thing out of place were the sports posters and laptop on the desk. Along with some other things from well, this "era". **(She means like electronics and other 2013 stuff. Not oldie stuff from say the Heian Era)**

I took a deep breath. "Nagihiko….. where am I?" **(When she uses his full name instead of purple head or cross dresser, it means she means business.)**

Utau's POV

I was running and I saw Kukai up ahead. I waved to him as I slowed down to a walk.

"Hey Utau." he said as I approached him.

"Hi kid. Ready to lose?" I smirked hoping he'd accepted the challenge.

"Called me kid again. Second strike. And nope. Your gonna lose this time!" He proclaimed as he started walking into the shop. I followed him thinking, 'Well Utau. It's the last time. Make it last.'

* * *

**WHOOOOOOOOO 3 CHAPTER! I updated yesterday and now today! YAYYYYY I updated sooner than expected. Literally I had no plan or this chapter but it worked out! xD**

**So did you like Rima's past. She killed a bunch of kids oh noes D: but hey! Guess where she ended up? Lucky duck (*_*)**

**More on the ramen next chapter and I PROMISE I'll get to who kills who how in more detail and such. I have a lot of plans for this story!**

**REMEMBER, IF YOU WANT A CERTAIN CHARCTER MURDERED (NOT ANY OF THE MAIN ONES, so like Lulu or Yua, you know, dem people, THEN LEMME KNOW! IF YOU HAVE ANY GOOD IDEAS ON HOW TO MURDER SOMEONE LET ME KNOW! HAVE YOUR PEOPLE CALL ME PEOPLE! ;D**

**You know what to do! Review, follow, and favorite!**

**Sorry for the sort of obvious cliffy. mai bad.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I decided to update this story as well seeing as i updated my other two. I apologize for the wait but honestly i've been really busy this summer. And soon tennis is starting and that's two hours out of my day as it is. Then I'm going to a camp in another state in like two weeks so i probably won't get to update then.**

**So once again sorry for the wait! Please enjoy this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Shugo Chara! or its characters, only my story and the plot.**

Utau's POV

We sat down at a table and ordered our ramen.

"So what's up with your life idol?" Kukai asked me.

I lied. "Oh you know, the usual. Singing, dancing, eating ramen. Nothing unusual."

"I see." After that it was an awkward silence until our ramen came.

"Itadakimasu!" We said in unison. We looked at each other.

"1, 2, 3, GO!" Kukai proclaimed as we both dug into our bowls.

'Let him win Utau. It's the last time. Let him win.' I thought. I looked over at him quickly to see that he was almost done. I had a few noodles left. I ate them slowly. Then he banged his hand on the table and said, "Done."

"Wow idol! What's up with me winning this time? I'm not complaining but still. You sure you okay?" He asked, obviously concerned.

"I'm fine. I just wasn't that hungry this time. That's all. Don't worry about me I'm perfectly fine." I replied while smiling lightly.

We walked out of the shop together.

"So idol…. I'll see you at the party right?" I nodded. We exchanged farewells and went on our way.

'Kukai….'

Amu's POV

We were all called to meet at headquarters to discuss who was going to kill who. I walked quickly towards the giant building in front of me.

"Yo." Suddenly Ikuto popped out of nowhere causing me to flinch.

"What do you want?"

"Just wanted to check on my little strawberry." He smirked.

"First, I'm not a strawberry. And second, I'm not yours. Got it?" I scolded him.

"Yeah whatever…strawberry." He said and disappeared.

'The nerve of him!' I thought as I walked into the building.

Rima's POV

We were all in Yukari-san's office sitting on a couch.

"Alright girls here's what happening! You all will arrive about ten to twenty minutes after the party starts. To makes things seem less suspicious. Yaya, you are wearing a pearly bracelet. The pearls are actually a dissolvable drug that when drunken with some liquid while kill whoever drunk it. Your target is Kairi. You will take him out on the balcony and have a drink with him. Put two pearls in his cup. They will dissovle and he will drink them and die. Then escape off the balcony and I'll have a car out back for when you girls are done. Then Amu's part comes in.

Amu, your target is Tadase. You will give him a cookie from the "buffet." Actually it has a special ingredient in it that when consume will cause you to choke and suffocate. You will be in the corner of the room. Make sure there are chairs. You will sit and talk with him until it takes effect. He'll eat the cookie and then yah know choke. Pretend to look worried while he is doing so. Then scream when he dies. Say that he was eating and suddenly was chocking and didn't know how to do the saving thingy. Yeah. That's the best I could come up with. Then while there is a commotion, escape to the car where Yaya and I while be waiting.

Utau, as you've probably guessed you get to kill Kukai. Congratulations. Well umm all I could come up with is give him ramen. Yeah. Then the ramen, you will put something in it that will make all the blood in him stop flowing. Thus he'll die. He'll start to turn pale when it begins to take effect. Keep eating until then but then when you notice him getting pale, say you have to go to the bathroom and quietly make your way to the car. Yeah.

And finally Rima. You get the privilege of killing Nagihiko. Your's is the most difficult because he is the most wary of them. Yay. So you will hid a knife in the hem of you dress. Or shoe, purse, wherever there is easy access. Then ask him to dance. Dance until you see Utau leave. Then say you have to tell Nagihiko something and go into another room. Close the door and lock it. Then well stab him I guess. Then escape and meet us at the car. Choose the wall at the end of the hallway from the main room. The car will be near there. Okay? Everyone got it? Good. I have to go do some paperwork. Now skedaddle and go do whatever. Remember the party is in like two days. Make sure your ready. BYE~!" She finally finished, not giving us any chance to interrupt.

"Wow." Yaya commented.

* * *

I was walking home when suddenly I got a text.

It was from Nagihiko.

"Can you meet me at the park?" It said.

I replied with, "Yeah sure."

I ran to the park and saw that Purplehead sitting on a bench.

I walked up to him. "What do you want Purplehead?"

He smiled. "Now Rima name calling isn't nice." I frowned.

"Yeah yeah whatever."

"The real reason I wanted to see you is because… well…." He clenched his fists.

"Rima… I like you….a lot. Will you go out with me?"

**Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooh a confession! xD What's Rima going to say?**

**Ikuto: Well... it is a Rimahiko story sooooo...**

**Rima: Shut up you perverted cosplay neko!**

**Nagihiko: Rima! Don't pretend you don't like me! Everyone knows that you love me! I mean... I'm awesome!**

**Fan girls: ALL HAIL NAGIHIKO-SAMA!**

**Benny: Enough of that...**

**Amu: But you were one of those fangirls...**

**Nagihiko: See Rima? Even the author loves me!**

**Rima: ...**

**Ikuto: Please review, follow, and favorite. By the way...**

**Don't you think Amu is a strawberry? I mean come one, have you seen how pink she gets? **

**Amu: I'm not!**

**Ikuto: Yeah whatever... *whispers* prove her wrong. Tell me what you think.**

**Amu: Hey i heard that!**


	5. Chapter 5

**OMG I'm so sorry this is so late. I started high school this year so everything has been crazy. Not to mention i go to a college preparatory school and you get a crapload of homework so i've been really busy.**_  
_

**Plus i left you on a cliffhanger :( I'm evil...**

**so apparently fanfiction got all screwy and started sending update emails to everyone's spam. So i found this out the hard way. I was like, "Benny, lets delete all your spam today!" so i was like, "OKAY BRAIN!" thinking it was my usual ads about 'Hot Asian Singles who want to get in my pants' So i did the select all and delete forever, and when the next set of emails to come up at ff at the top i was like...shit...**

**so i missed a lot of updates but i know you can cheack on here so im lucky for that!**

**Well Enjoy~!**

_Flashback_

_I was walking home when suddenly I got a text._

_It was from Nagihiko._

_"Can you meet me at the park?" It said._

_I replied with, "Yeah sure."_

_I ran to the park and saw that Purplehead sitting on a bench._

_I walked up to him. "What do you want Purplehead?"_

_He smiled. "Now Rima name calling isn't nice." I frowned._

_"Yeah yeah whatever."_

_"The real reason I wanted to see you is because… well…." He clenched his fists._

_"Rima… I like you….a lot. Will you go out with me?"_

Rima's POV

I stared at him in shock.

"Nagihiko…did you just…?"

He turned his head trying to hide is blush. "Yeah I did. I'm sorry if I suddenly surprised you, but I've felt this way for a long time."

I blushed along with him. It was like there were 5 Amu's. You know how bad she blushes.

'But…I have to kill him at the party. I mean, I do like him…..a lot….maybe…..but I don't want to say no and have his heart ruined and the plan as well. ((**A?N: Nagihiko wouldn't go in the room with her, he'd probably avoid her or something, is what Rima is thinking :D)) **Still…. I should at least let him be happy for a while before he dies. Yeah…..yeah….'

I looked him in the eye. "I'd love to go out with you."

"All right I'm sorry for wasting your time- wait you said yes?!"

"Yeah Purple-Head don't make me say it again, it's embarrassing." He smiled softly at me.

"Then we're a couple."

"Yeah." I smiled with him.

"So now that we are a couple, I'm allowed to do this and not worry that my balls are going to get chopped off."

"What?"

He swept me up in a hug and held me tightly.

"Thank you…..Rima." he said. I hugged him and internally started crying.

**The next day at school**

Yaya's POV

"Hey minna!" I said smiling as I approached the lunch table everyone was sitting at.

"Hi Yaya." Kukai replied between bites of his hamburger. Are the only things that kid does are sleep, eat, and play soccer?

"Everyone I have an announcement to make." Nagihiko said. "Rima and I are officially a couple." He smiled.

Countdown, 3...2.…1.…

"EHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH?" everyone screamed causing the whole cafeteria to stare at us and the lunch lady to "Shh" us.

Utau stood up. "HEY YOU LADY THIS AIN'T NO DAMN LIBRARY SO WE CAN TALK AS LOUD AS WE WANT. AND THE REST OF YOU EXTRAS IN THIS STORY THAT NO ONE CARES ABOUT, WTF DO YOU THINK WE ARE SOME KIND OF SHOW? NO. SO TURN AROUND, GO BACK TO YOUR LUNCH, AND THINK ABOUT HOW YOU WEREN'T SPECIAL ENOUGH TO BECOME MAIN CHARACTERS. SO EAT AND CRY ABOUT IT. GAWD." She roared scaring everyone.

"You didn't have to be so harsh." Kairi said knowingly.

"What do you think would've happened if the fan girls found out Nagi got a girlfriend? Rima would be dead by now."

We all nodded.

"So Nagihiko, Rima, when did this happen?" The ever-so-polite Tadase asked.

"Last night." Rima replied bluntly going back to her salad.

"Who confessed first?" I asked wiggling up beside Rima. **((A/N: Like she did to that guy in the episode with Yua))** "We need to talk later." I whispered in her ear." She nodded and the said, "Nagihiko."

Soon, lunch ended and we all went to our afternoon classes.

Later

"Rima why did you accept? You know you have to kill him!"

She looked down slightly lost.

"I….I did it for him. I wanted him to be happy before I had to kill him." She started tearing up. Uh oh. Those were real tears.

"Yaya is glad you're thinking of him but, won't he be saddened if he finds out the truth?"

She nodded with tears now streaming down her cheeks. "I'm sorry. But I really like him actually and I didn't have any other option."

"You could've said no."

"Not helping Yaya."

I placed my hands on her shoulders and looked her in the eye. "Rima-chi, you have my full support. I hope you don't mess this up somehow and then break his heart."

She looked at me back. "I won't. I promise I won't."

Next Day

Amu's POV

It was the day of the party and we were all at my house getting ready. We were all in our dresses and headed downstairs. Utau's limo driver was waiting for us. (Yeah she still has one)

"Amu-chan~! Don't go and get a boyfriend at this party!" My dad yelled while crying. I rolled my eyes and ignored him.

"I'll get a boyfwiend for you Daddy!" Ami said smiling. Dad looked at her then started screaming and crying harder.

"I'm running away~!" He yelled as he locked himself in the bathroom. My mom just smiled and pushed us towards the door. "Have a nice time!"

We got into the limo and turned up the music. A song by Hatsune Miku was on.

Sekai de ichi-ban OHIME-SAMA  
Sou iu atsukai KOKORO-ete  
Yo ne?

Sono-ichi  
Itsumo to chigau kami-gata ni kiga-tsuku koto  
Sono-ni  
Chanto kutsu made mirukoto, ii ne?  
Sono-san  
Watashi no hito-koto niwa mittsu no kotoba de henji suru koto  
Wakattara migite ga orusu nanowo nantoka-shite!

Betsu ni wagamama nante itte nai n dakara  
Kimi ni KOKORO kara omotte hoshii no KAWAII tte

Sekai de ichiban ohime-sama  
Ki ga tsuite nee nee  
Mataseru nante rongai yo  
Watashi wo dare dato omotteru no?  
Mou nanda ka amai mono ga tabetai!  
Ima sugu ni yo

Oh, check one two... Ahhhhhh!

Ketten? Kawaii no machigai desho  
Monku wa yurushimasen no  
Ano ne? Watashi no hanashi chanto kiiteru? Chotto...  
A, sore to ne? Shiroi ouma-san kimatteru desho?  
Mukae ni kite  
Wakattara kashizuite te wo totte "ohime-sama" tte

Betsu ni wagamama nante itte nain dakara  
Demo ne sukoshi kurai shikatte kuretatte iino yo?

Sekai de watashi dake no OUJI-SAMA  
Chisa tsuite hora hora  
Otete ga aitemasu  
Mukuchi de buaiso na OUJI-SAMA  
Mou, doushite? kiga tsuite yo hayaku  
Zettai kimi wa wakatte nai!... wakatte nai wa...

Ichigo no notta SHOOTOKEEKI  
Kodawari tamago no torokeru PURRIN  
Minna, minna gaman shimasu...  
Wagamama na ko dato omowa-nai de  
Watashi datte yareba-dekiru no  
Ato de koukai suru wayo

Touzen desu! datte watashi wa  
Sekai de ichi-ban OHIME-SAMA  
Chanto mitete yone dokoka ni icchau yo?  
Fui-ni dakishime-rareta kyuuni sonna e?  
"HIKARERU abunai yo"sou-itte soppo muku KIMI  
... kocchi noga ABUNAI wayo

Oh, Hey Baby

We danced and sang unitl we pulled up to the party. It looked awesome!

After we got out we did a double check we had all our "weapons." With determined faces we opened the doors and went inside.

**I promise the party is next chapter. I hope you enjoyed this! **

**Once again, sorry for this being late and the shortness/crappiness of it!**

**Please review, follow, and favorite! Thanks~! :D**

**HeartBenny**


End file.
